Ficlets & Variações
by Ci-chan
Summary: Projeto que vai trazer todas as variações numéricas possíveis de GW. Porque "Shipper GW: Se não for traduzido em números, não existe." - 5x2
1. Introdução

**Projeto 'Ficlets e Variações'.**

'Ficlets e Variações' é um projeto que inicialmente pertencia ao universo de Saint Seiya (se chamava 'Gold Fictions' e se concentrava no casal Camus e Milo), mas que desistimos de fazer porque - nós amamos mais os G-boys - temos mais experiência no universo de Gundam Wing.

A idéia sensacional pertence à Bibis e à Lorena, duas mentes brilhantes e mancomunadas com o único propósito de - me dar trabalho e dor de cabeça - trazer mais fics de GW para o fandom.

A Bibis reuniu cinqüenta - palavras aleatórias - temas para o projeto, juntamente com algumas regras obrigatórias. Para entenderem melhor, uma explicaçãozinha básica abaixo:

- É indispensável a fic em questão ser um ficlet. _Fics curtíssimos que possuem um total de_ **até**_ 3.000 palavras contadas!_

- É indispensável que o tema escolhido tenha coerência com a história da fic.

- E é absolutamente **dispensável** que o casal seja 1x2. Afinal a palavra 'variações' já diz muito sobre o projeto. Variar os casais. Essa é minha meta. Portanto, se você curte apenas o _bom e velho _1x2, não aconselho a leitura, mas se você é uma pessoa de mente aberta para novas experiências, relaxe e aproveite.

- Observações Importantes: Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei de verdade, mas eu descobri dois casais com os quais eu **não consigo **escrever. 2x4 – 4x2 e 5x3 – 3x5 são casais que não rolam comigo. Vocês, portanto, vão vê-los aqui em pouquíssimas ocasiões. O resto... aguardem e verão.

**Porque, como disse a Angie: _Shipper__ Gundam Wing, se não for traduzido em números __non __ecziste_**_**.** _

Então, seguinte. Serão postadas, ao todo, cinqüenta ficlets com casais diversos e temas pré-definidos, os quais já se encontram na minha página do Live Journal (link no meu profile). As fics serão postadas no Live Journal assim que estiverem prontas, e aqui no site sempre que eu - lembrar - conseguir logar.

E mais uma coisa: Reviews são uma excelente forma de fazer as fics chegarem mais rápido.


	2. Shampoo

**Título: **Shampoo

**Personagens: **Trowa e Duo [3+2]

**Classificação: **Só uma ficzinha light para começar. Nada explícito.

**Tema: **Nº.1 Xampu

**Palavras: **685

**Avisos: **Aêêêê... Eu consegui começar pelo primeiro tema... *mostra a língua para Mah*

* * *

**SHAMPOO**

Eu estava parado em frente à mesma prateleira do mesmo supermercado pela terceira vez naquela mesma semana, tentado a colocar dentro do meu carrinho de compras todos os diferentes tipos de xampus existentes ali. E, sendo sincero, eu duvidava que achasse um perfeito para o meu tipo de cabelo.

De qualquer maneira, eu comecei a ler atentamente as embalagens e 'funções' de cada um – pela terceira vez – para o caso de eu ter deixado passar algum detalhe.

E estava concentrado com dois vidros 'aparentemente' idênticos nas mãos quando uma voz um pouco hesitante surgiu atrás de mim.

"Se você me permite uma opinião..." um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança um tanto exótica se aproximou da prateleira e procurou atentamente por algo que ele sabia estar ali, voltando para mim com dois vidros diferentes nas mãos e um sorriso agradável no rosto. "Acho que esses dois podem resolver seus problemas."

"Se você me disser por que eu deveria acreditar em você." Perguntei, não por duvidar da veracidade de suas palavras, mas por achar extremamente difícil um estranho qualquer querer me ajudar sem motivos aparentes.

Seu sorriso, se possível, se abriu em dimensões inacreditáveis e quase impossíveis antes dele pegar o amontoado de cabelos em suas costas e os jogar sobre os ombros, em um gesto que eu, inconscientemente, não quis que ninguém mais apreciasse.

"Acredite, eu já passei por situações parecidas e foi bastante cansativo." Ele apontou para os longos fios sedosos que desciam pela frente do seu corpo e acabavam exatamente junto com sua camisa verde, e eu, agora ciente dos meus atos, levei minhas mãos à trança, passeando meus dedos por toda a extensão de cabelos levemente entrelaçados como se os tivesse trazendo de encontro a mim.

Eles eram macios, e a sensação deles contra meus dedos era indescritível. E aquele aroma inebriante e exótico que exalava ao menor dos movimentos talvez tenha sido o responsável por minhas próximas palavras.

"Se não funcionar, tem algum meio de fazer uma reclamação?" O abrir exagerado de seus olhos durou poucos segundos e foram seguidos de uma sonora gargalhada que fizeram meus próprios lábios se moverem por vontade própria em um sorriso leve.

"Se você estiver se referindo aos fabricantes, eu sugiro que não o faça." Apenas balancei negativamente a cabeça, para confirmar o que seu sorriso travesso me dizia que ele já sabia. "Nesse caso então, acho que você pode ligar para esse telefone."

E ele retirou da carteira um pequeno cartão de visita com o logotipo de uma das maiores companhias de tecnologia automotiva do país e o entregou a mim. Seguindo os mesmos movimentos, o entreguei um cartão do escritório onde eu trabalhava, vendo seus olhos correrem ansiosamente pelas informações.

"Para o caso de você se esquecer, quando eu ligar." Eu disse, e ele negou com alguns movimentos.

"Eu não me esqueceria." Ele deu mais uma olhada para o cartão seguro entre seus dedos e ergueu os olhos. "Trowa Barton."

"Bom saber... Duo Maxwell." Estendi a mão que ele aceitou prontamente e permitimos uma apresentação tardia, mas muito bem vinda. Ele tinha um aperto firme, e foi apenas mais uma das inúmeras coisas que me fascinaram naquele homem em apenas... olhei para o relógio... menos de três minutos.

"Acho que é hora de me mandar... Os horários de almoço só estão diminuindo." Ele disse num tom animado que não combinava com a reclamação. "E não deixe de usar os xampus. Vamos torcer para que não funcione."

Com uma piscadela nada inocente ele continuou sua busca e eu o observei por mais alguns minutos – ok, até o exato momento em que ele sumiu pela porta – antes de pegar mais alguns macarrões instantâneos e me dirigir para o caixa.

Olhei mais uma vez para o relógio e constatei que ainda me sobravam vinte minutos de almoço. Era muito se levássemos em consideração que eu já havia feito tudo o que normalmente faria, mas não hoje. Hoje eu acabaria com um tabu que mesmo meu amigo e sócio mais pontual já havia quebrado. Eu chegaria atrasado.

Afinal, eu precisava lavar os cabelos.

* * *

**Notas: **Muito bem... Fic escrita em meia horinha só porque a Mah e a Bibis duvidaram que eu conseguisse começar pelo primeiro tema.

E aí, continua? Acho que a próxima é 1x2 – lálálálálálálá (ta, eu não posso me conter)


	3. O dia em que me apaixonei por você

**Título: **O dia em que me apaixonei por você

**Beta: **Lorena – valeu, gata!

**Personagens: **Heero e Duo [1x2]

**Classificação: **Cuidado, açúcar demais faz mal a saúde!

**Tema: **Nº. 7 – Comemoração

**Palavras: **1.440

**Avisos: **Fuffly ao extremo.

* * *

**O dia em que me apaixonei por você**

Aquele definitivamente não era um dia comum.

A primeira evidência que comprovaria esse fato é Heero não ter sequer aparecido no Preventers na parte da tarde sendo que não havia nada para ser feito fora.

E mesmo isso sendo o suficiente para provar minha declaração, ainda existia muita coisa estranha para ser contada, como Wufei parecer ter se tornado minha babá não me deixando nem ir ao banheiro sem sair atrás de mim reclamando todas aquelas suas imprecauções.

Trowa também não estava nos seus melhores dias e fingia que não me escutava sempre que eu perguntava onde Heero poderia estar,

Quatre conseguiu se superar e sempre que eu cogitava a idéia de ligar para Heero ou saber de nossos superiores se ele havia dado satisfações sobre seu desaparecimento, ele me aparecia com mais um ou dois casos para relatar. E quando ele chegou pela terceira vez com o mesmo relatório já pronto, eu resolvi que era hora de tirar satisfações diretamente com meus três amigos.

Mas eles já tinham tudo planejado. E quando eu entrei na sala de Trowa e Quatre sabendo que Wufei viria logo atrás, meu amigo loiro sorriu e disse que iríamos sair.

Incluam na lista de esquisitices que Quatre simplesmente _avisou_ que nós, incluindo Wufei e Trowa, sairíamos para jantar ou algo parecido em um atípico dia no meio da semana.

Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Nesses anos todos de convivência, eu aprendi que discutir com um árabe e discutir com um espelho pode significar quase a mesma coisa.

Saímos do prédio faltando quinze minutos para o fim do horário e eu ainda tive que agüentar Quatre durante todo o caminho até meu apartamento, já que Heero havia sumido e levado nosso carro junto.

E eu podia agüentar muita coisa, uma 'babá chinesa estressada', um amigo surdo e até trabalho propositadamente em excesso, mas alguém (leia-se árabe enxerido) vasculhando todo meu guarda-roupa e escolhendo meu melhor figurino para um simples jantar com os amigos em plena terça-feira era demais pra mim. Mas eu me lembro de já ter mencionado algo sobre juntar 'árabes' e 'discussões' em uma mesma frase ser uma péssima idéia.

Eu estava um pouco perdido com todo aquele teatro dos rapazes e seriamente preocupado com Heero quando voltei à sala do meu apartamento, onde finalmente Quatre me esperava comportadamente, e o encontrei com o ouvido grudado em seu celular discutindo com alguém que a sobremesa tinha que ter bastante chocolate, porque eu simplesmente adorava chocolate.

Parei por alguns segundos tentando puxar pela memória se eu não estava esquecendo de alguma data realmente importante.

Heero e eu havíamos comemorado fazia quase dois meses nossos quatro anos de namoro; o fim da guerra havia sido lembrado, como sempre, no início do ano e, com toda certeza, não era meu aniversário e nem de nenhum dos outros rapazes.

Nada, absolutamente nada naquele dia podia ser tão especial para requerer todo esse mistério, e o fato de eu não me lembrar de uma data importante é simplesmente impossível.

Heero é a prova viva de que eu não me esqueço e inclusive faço questão de lembrar e 'comemorar' a cada ano as mais insignificantes datas, como quando nos conhecemos, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez, quando fomos morar juntos... Se de todas essas pequenas coisas eu não me esqueço, que diria algo tão grandioso?

Mas eu não me deixei levar por essa segurança, porque quando Quatre notou minha presença na sala e imediatamente encerrou a ligação, eu sabia que estava deixando algo passar em branco.

Ele me sorriu e perguntou se já podíamos ir, e eu ainda tentei insistir se não deveríamos esperar por Heero ao que ele disse simplesmente que não, me empurrando porta afora.

E dirigiu o mais devagar que pode, falando sobre e tudo e sobre nada em especial, me olhando de canto de olho de tempos em tempos e me sorrindo amigavelmente quando paramos.

Estávamos na mansão e tudo naquele dia estava errado.

Descemos do carro e eu segui Quatre até a sala de televisão, onde Trowa assistia ao noticiário e brincava distraidamente com o zíper de sua jaqueta do Preventers. Já dava pra perceber que ele nem sonhava em sair àquela noite.

Quatre perguntou por Wufei, ao que os olhos verdes sequer se desviaram minimamente da televisão enquanto murmurava algo como 'acabou de sair' e 'já está tudo pronto'. A essa última afirmação Quatre suspirou aliviado, me empurrando novamente pela saída.

Naquele momento eu poderia ter perdido a paciência, porque já estava claro para mim que não haveria e talvez nunca tivesse havido jantar algum, mas quando achei que ia voltar para o carro e para casa, notei que meu carro também estava ali e que Quatre continuava parado na porta.

Fui até ele mais confuso do que não havia me sentido nos últimos anos e a única coisa que ele fez por mim foi apontar o jardim aos fundos, onde algumas luzes estavam acesas. E antes que eu pudesse articular qualquer pergunta, ele sorriu, disse um 'desculpa por hoje' bem alegre e falso e entrou, fechando a porta.

Sentindo que a curiosidade tomava o lugar de toda a raiva que eu deveria estar sentindo, segui até o jardim, e eu não acreditaria na cena que estava vendo se eu _realmente _não estivesse vendo.

Uma mesa no meio de um enorme jardim, um abajur vermelho, um garçom, uma garrafa de vinho e um Heero. Um Heero em um traje elegante e um sorriso encantador.

- Heero... Eu estava preocupado.

A única coisa que Heero fez foi continuar sorrindo. Sem nenhuma explicação. Apenas sorriu e apontou para a mesa no meio do jardim, me empurrando gentilmente em sua direção e me indicando uma cadeira a sua frente.

Confusão era uma palavra um tanto vaga para descrever meu estado naquele momento. Eu estava mais curioso que confuso. Mais deslumbrado, mais ansioso, um milhão de vezes mais aliviado que confuso. E estava feliz também, com uma antecipação que ultrapassava qualquer um desses sentimentos.

E quando Heero me presenteou com um de seus raros sorrisos iluminados e felizes, eu descobri mais um sentimento naquela mesma noite. Estava encantado. Mas não ousei fazer uma pergunta sobre o que aquilo tudo significava, eu saberia quando fosse a hora... Quando ele decidisse me contar.

Jantamos em um clima agradável, onde nós relembramos coisas inesquecíveis sobre nosso relacionamento... Relembramos nosso passado, as pessoas importantes nas nossas vidas... Falamos sobre nossos amigos, nosso trabalho, a vida que conquistamos juntos e que ainda hoje lutamos para tornamos o mais normal quanto nos for possível.

A sobremesa foi uma torta de sorvete deliciosa, que eu dividi com os beijos de Heero. E quando ele finalmente achou um bom momento para falar, suas palavras não poderiam ter me abalado mais.

- Eu sei que você deve estar um pouco confuso com isso tudo... E que deve estar se perguntando o motivo dessa 'comemoração' e de você só estar sabendo agora.

Eu concordei com um aceno, incapaz de falar alguma coisa que estragasse a maneira encantada com que Heero olhava para mim naquele momento. Eu sabia que podia me acostuma àquilo facilmente.

- Mas eu estive pensando ultimamente que é sempre você que se lembra das datas mais importantes do nosso relacionamento, e que nunca se importa quando eu me esqueço. Nunca se importa em receber seu presente alguns dias depois da data, ou de marcar o jantar mesmo sabendo que eu não faço a mínima idéia do motivo.

Eu estava sorrindo agora. É claro que ele havia reparado nisso tudo, ele era o Soldado Perfeito ou não era? E não, eu não me importava com essas coisas, porque eu sabia que o passado não importava para Heero. O que importava de verdade era que ele estava ali hoje, independente de _há quantos anos_.

- E pensando nisso tudo eu me lembrei de uma coisa que merece uma comemoração... Você sabe que dia é hoje, Duo?

Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim encostando sua boca em minha orelha e plantando um beijo ali, fazendo um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo e minhas mãos se moverem até seu pescoço. Neguei com um gesto de cabeça, me encostando ainda mais nele e suspirando quando ele enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou para ele.

- Hoje, Duo, faz cinco anos que eu me apaixonei por você!

Ele sorriu minimamente ante minha surpresa mas não deixou que eu questionasse. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa para falar, seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, os tomando de forma faminta e necessitada.

Cinco anos. Isso realmente merecia uma comemoração.

* * *

**Notas: **Essa foi a última fic betada pela fofa da Lorena. Obrigada de coração, Ló, pela paciência e pelos conselhos.

**Gente, o site está dificultando muito a minha vida com essa fic... Então, se por ventura eu vier a parar de postar aqui, ou demorar DEMAIS, provavelmente as fics estarão sendo atualizadas pelo meu Live Journal (link disponível no meu perfil).**

Reviews??


	4. Despedidas de Solteiro

**Título: **Despedidas de Solteiro

**Personagens: **Wufei e Heero [5x1]

**Classificação: **NC 17 – Lemon Babes.

**Gênero: **Romancezinho básico.

**Tema: **Nº 6 - Casamento

**Palavras: **1837

**Avisos: **_**Fic dedicada de todo meu coração à Illy-chan, fofíssima, pelo **__**birthday**__** hoje (com alguns minutinhos de atraso). E a Angie, diva, por me ajudar com minhas dúvidas cruéis.**_

* * *

**Despedidas de Solteiro**

Heero se lembrava bem daquele dia seis meses atrás. As vésperas de seu casamento, a despedida de solteiro, a quantidade exagerada de álcool, e Wufei. Este último o único sóbrio da noite. E recordava exatamente aquelas palavras ditas pelo chinês com a voz branda e o rosto sério, depois de ter-lhe oferecido uma bebida.

- Eu não vim até aqui para participar dessa festa, até mesmo porque todo mundo aqui sabe que eu não concordo com nada disso. Eu vim fazer um favor pra você, Yui. Algo que você irá me agradecer pelo resto de sua vida.

E então, a próxima memória à que Heero tinha acesso se passava após um intervalo de quase três horas – ou era o que parecia – onde ele acordava dentro de um carro dirigido pelo amigo em uma estrada completamente deserta. A cabeça não estava das melhores, mas estava lúcido o bastante para perceber que havia sido drogado.

- Desculpe por isso, mas eu tive que dar um jeito para que Duo não o visse saindo, e como você estava falando muito alto eu não vi outra alternativa – Wufei disse, parecendo nem prestar atenção às próprias palavras.

- O que você fez comigo, Wufei? – a voz não saiu firme como Heero pretendia, mas foi audível o suficiente para o amigo escutar.

- Eu acho que o termo 'boa noite, Cinderela' vai soar esquisito no seu caso.

Heero não era burro e tinha total conhecimento sobre aquele tipo de substância, portanto sabia que Wufei nunca a usaria dessa maneira nem mesmo se estivesse um tanto desesperado. Os efeitos que pairavam sobre sua parca consciência não passavam de um simples sonífero, o que condizia mais com o amigo e certamente corria em suas veias.

- Wufei? – chamou mais baixo do que pretendia.

- Sim, Yui? - o tom claramente desinteressado do amigo não agradava Heero

- Onde exatamente nós estamos indo e o que diabos nós vamos fazer que não possa esperar alguns dias? – a tentativa de elevar a voz falhou mais uma vez, o que fez Wufei lhe olhar com o canto dos olhos.

- Nós vamos até um Hotel Fazenda próximo daqui. E é apenas essa informação que você pode ter agora.

- Eu vou me casar amanhã, Chang, caso você não se lembre – Wufei tirou os olhos completamente da pista dessa vez, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Heero.

- Seria um tanto impossível eu me esquecer disso, Heero. E você está errado quanto a se casar amanhã, não vai haver mais casamento.

Heero sabia que Wufei jamais fora a favor daquele casamento, já havia escutado todos os sermões intermináveis do amigo sobre uma vida com outra pessoa e sobre estar fazendo isso apenas por considerar mais uma de suas missões. E a verdade era que, mesmo sentindo que seja o certo a fazer, Heero não estava certo sobre o que o casamento significaria em sua vida. Mas isso não dava a Wufei o direito de fazer algo a respeito.

- Chang, eu não me lembro de te ver bebendo.

- Eu não bebi, Yui, e passei longe das drogas também. Estou tão sóbrio quanto Maxwell jamais esteve – era óbvio que estava já que o amigo jamais havia consumido alguma substância que não fossem seus chás de ervas naturais.

- Então...

- Então o que??

- Droga, Wufei. Eu quero que você me explique o porquê de eu estar aqui agora e não assistindo ao show de strip que aquelas duas loiras vão dar na _minha _despedida de solteiro – dessa vez Heero conseguiu seu intento de elevar a voz alguns tons acima do usual, mas não conseguiu o efeito planejado. Na verdade isso nunca funcionava com Wufei.

- Eu acho completamente desnecessário te dar essa informação, porque uma vez que você NÃO VAI se casar, você NÃO PRECISA de uma despedida de solteiro.

Heero sabia o que o amigo queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Àquela altura, já poderia até mesmo pensar sobre o que ele estaria planejando, mas naquele momento um único pensamento sobrepujou os outros em sua mente. Os motivos pelos quais Wufei, que nenhum interesse tinha em sua vida ou na de qualquer outro de seus amigos, estava fazendo aquilo.

- Então eu vou reformular minha pergunta... Porque eu não vou me casar amanhã?

- O fato de você _não querer _se casar já seria mais que o suficiente, mas como você está em estado de negação, o motivo para você não se casar amanhã é justamente o que eu vou te mostrar no Hotel Fazenda. Só mais alguns minutos.

E nos minutos que se passaram Heero adormeceu novamente, com os pensamentos completamente fora de ordem e uma ansiedade que não lhe eram característicos.

Quando acordou novamente, estava deitado em uma cama exageradamente grande em um, muito provavelmente, quarto do tal Hotel. A noite ainda corria escura no céu e iluminava parcialmente o grande quarto em que estava e ele pode divisar a figura quieta de Wufei sentado na varanda do quarto.

- Achei que você não fosse acordar tão cedo – Heero se surpreendeu com as palavras ditas pelo amigo antes mesmo que ele pudesse anunciar que estava acordado. O que significava que Wufei estava alerta ao que acontecia com ele.

- Você sabe muito bem que o efeito dessas substâncias não dura comigo – a resposta foi simples e direta, Heero estava preocupado com outras coisas no momento. Como o fato de seu casamento começar em três horas.

- Acho que agora já é hora de você me dizer o que nós estamos fazendo aqui. Eu gostaria pelo menos de poder explicar o motivo de não me casar.

Ante que pudesse tentar dizer mais alguma coisa, ou que pensasse em algo mais para dizer, Wufei se aproximou e sussurrou, desnecessariamente já que não havia ninguém mais ali.

- Você pode explicar por você mesmo se pensar um pouquinho, Heero – a respiração de Wufei tocou seu rosto levemente enquanto seus corpos ainda mantinham certa distância – Você sabe do que eu estou falando, sabe por que eu estou aqui, sabe o motivo de não poder, de não querer se casar.

A mão de Wufei tocou a de Heero e foi subindo pelo seu braço, apertando seu ombro e finalmente se fixando em seu maxilar, o segurando de forma firme e mantendo seus olhares presos.

- Você sabe, Heero. E sabe o motivo de estarmos _aqui_. Isso não é apenas sobre você, é sobre nós, é sobre sete anos atrás e quando...

Heero não precisou escutar o fim do discurso de Wufei para saber como terminaria. Ele estivera lá sete anos antes e sabia todos os motivos que o amigo usaria, todos os motivos que ele estivera esperando inconscientemente para ouvir. E faria o que estivera esperando para fazer.

Wufei esperava pelo beijo como se soubesse que aconteceria. E ele sabia. E agarrou o pescoço de Heero com um pouco mais de força quando sentiu as mãos fortes subindo por suas costas, passeando por seus ombros e viajando até a frente do seu corpo. A blusa não durando muito mais depois disso, assim como a calça e o tênis que foram descartados com uma velocidade e urgência que os últimos sete anos gritavam para acontecer. Então as roupas de Heero também se foram e junto com elas Wufei retirou a aliança dourada que adornava seu anelar direito.

A cama rangeu com o peso jogado rudemente sobre ela e foi acompanhada por um gemido de Wufei quando teve seu pescoço atacado em seguida.

Heero desceu de seu pescoço até o membro pulsante sem parar duas vezes em lugar nenhum, os sete anos falando mais alto que qualquer pudor que ele poderia ter naquele momento. E Wufei não queria que fosse diferente.

De alguma maneira e usando de um autocontrole maior que o que realmente possuía, Wufei trouxe Heero de volta para mais um beijo intenso antes de inverter as posições e repetir no amante os mesmos movimentos com a mesma pressa e o mesmo desejo expelido de todos os poros de seus corpos.

Enquanto sua língua se concentrava em extrair os mais roucos e excitantes sons de Heero os dedos de Wufei abriam passagem para dentro do amante, o fazendo arquear as costas e aumentar a intensidade dos gemidos. Mas nenhum dos dois estava querendo aquelas preliminares, nenhum dos dois precisava delas naquele momento, e por mais que Wufei estivesse escutando tudo aquilo que quis escutar de Heero nos últimos sete anos, ambos precisavam de outra coisa com mais urgência.

Retirando os dedos de dentro de Heero e largando sua ereção por alguns minutos, Wufei se levantou e sentou sobre suas pernas separadas antes de puxar Heero pelos joelhos, os trazendo para suas costas enquanto forçava passagem para dentro do amante sem o cuidado e preparação necessários.

Heero fechou os olhos com força por um breve momento recuperando o controle para depois levar suas mãos às pernas ao lado de seu corpo, apertando-as e puxando-as na intenção de aumentar o contato com o corpo o outro, escutando um quase grito de Wufei quando o sentiu entrar completamente de si. E outro quando o sentiu sair e se afundar novamente com força. E muitos outros quando o movimento se repetia sincronizado.

E os gemidos se espalharam pelo quarto quando Wufei levou suas mãos às costas de Heero e o levantou, encostando seus corpos e suas bocas e mordendo seus lábios enquanto com uma estocada mais forte se deixou ficar ali aproveitando as últimas sensações do orgasmo. A cabeça descansando no ombro de Heero e as mãos passeando entre os fios macios cor de chocolate.

O caminho para o banheiro foi feito muitos minutos depois e o banho foi tão proveitoso quanto os momentos anteriores e os que se seguiram durante todo aquele fim de semana. O casamento não foi sequer lembrado.

Agora, seis meses passados sem Heero ao menos se dar conta, outro casamento estava para acontecer. Outro evento que Duo planejaria com afinco para uma despedida de solteiro decente e outra decepção para o americano, que já se declarava a encarnação do cupido.

Heero arrumaria o carro, prepararia um sonífero de efeito rápido e faria reservas naquele mesmo Hotel Fazendo onde estavam as últimas lembranças que tinha do amigo chinês. E daquela vez as coisas dariam certo, Heero cuidaria para que nenhum dos dois se desencontrasse mais uma vez e para que aquilo fosse como deveria ter sido sete anos atrás. Daquela vez seria ele a fazer um favor à Wufei Chang. E não dava a mínima se aquela-que-não-iria-se-tornar-a-senhora-Chang chorasse, desse um escândalo, entrasse em depressão ou todas as coisas junto, assim como fez aquela-que-não-se-tornou-a-senhora-Yui. Daquela vez não se importaria em não estar fazendo a coisa certa, apesar de ter a certeza de que não poderia estar errado.

E enquanto eles se divertissem entre as paredes do Hotel, Heero tiraria a aliança dourada do dedo de Wufei ao mesmo tempo em que várias pessoas deixariam a Igreja e um sorriso triste apareceria no rosto de Sally Po ao dar-se conta da ausência de Heero.

* * *

**Notas: **Obrigada de coração à Ló por ter ouvido sobre isso aqui e à Angie por ter me ajudado NO detalhe.

PARABÉNSS Illy *\o/* Eu sei que foi ontem, mas o site definitivamente não vai com a minha cara. XD

Reviews são sempre muito boas para incentivar a autora e para fazer surgir novas ficlets.


	5. You don't have to be afraid

_**Título: **__You don't have to be afraid.  
**Personagens: **__Wufei e Duo [5x2] - o que a gente não faz pelo desafio heh.  
**Gênero: **__Romace/Angst  
**Classificação: **__PG-13  
**Tema: **__Nº 31 - Medos  
**Palavras: **__2.992 [quase ;)]_

_**Notas: **__Minhas enormes desculpas pela demora em atualizar minhas fics. Minha vida finalmente tomou rumo de gente grande, e isso dá trabalho =) Essa não é a minha favorita, mas espero que sirva como forma de desculpa. Não prometo nada sobre as próximas ficlets, mas pretendo começar uma 6x2 em breve *sai correndo*._

* * *

**You Don't Have to be Afraid.**

Eu estava casado há três anos, tinha uma filha linda, uma casa boa, um emprego estável onde eu fazia aquilo que eu sabia fazer, que eu gostava de fazer. Sally era uma boa esposa e Cindy, apesar da pouca idade, era uma boa filha. E eu tentei, eu realmente achei que podia fazer dar certo. Sally me fazia acreditar em coisas boas, em uma vida digna, em um lugar melhor. E eu podia sentir que ela tentara de todas as maneiras fazer com que eu me sentisse em casa, me dar um lar e uma família de verdade. E teria dado certo, incrivelmente certo se não houvesse um fator _x _que impedisse essas coisas de acontecer. Eu não queria aquilo.

Claro que eu poderia ter levado as coisas mais adiante, podia não ter desistido de tudo que havia conquistado, de toda aquela chance tão sólida de felicidade que me era oferecida. Mas eu não era nenhum homem desonrado capaz de enganar tão inescrupulosamente alguém por quem eu tenha o mínimo de consideração e outra que tenha por mim um amor tão puro e inocente e que eu ame da mesma forma, sem esperar nada em troca. Sally e Cindy sempre representariam algo lindo demais para ser jogado fora dessa maneira. E por todos esses motivos eu decidi que ser sincero era o que eu tinha que fazer, era minha única alternativa, era nada mais do que elas mereciam.

'_Ele não pode passar a vida inteira se matando, fingindo estar feliz, apenas porque tem uma filha e porque respeita a esposa'. _As palavras de Duo ecoaram em minha cabeça durante muito tempo, em uma conversa que eu não devia ter escutado. _'Ele não merece isso. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho o que _eu _vou falar agora, mas NÃO É JUSTO que ele se acabe desse jeito'. _E acho que as palavras de Duo me deram o empurrão que eu precisava para fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

Eu podia ver que Sally não estava com raiva, não estava ao menos desapontada comigo. E talvez eu precisasse que ela se importasse, que ela brigasse, lutasse, ou me pedisse para ficar, mas no fundo eu sabia que não era o que eu queria.

'_Eu quero que você seja feliz, Wufei, e por mais que eu queira muito, sua felicidade não está ao meu lado. Existe uma pessoa a quem você realmente pertence, e você tem que procura-la. Seja justo com você ao menos uma vez na vida e se permita viver de verdade. Existe muito mais dentro de você do que o que você deixa transparecer.' _E ela me deu um beijo no alto da cabeça e foi para mais um plantão no Hospital, me deixando sozinho com aquelas verdades irrecusáveis. E foi o choro de Cindy que me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Sally nunca me pediu que eu saísse de casa, fez, inclusive, questão que eu ficasse o tanto que eu precisasse e mais um pouco, mas eu não pude – ou não quis – permanecer mais tempo do que pediam as circunstâncias que me levaram até ali. Eu logo me virei em um apartamento em frente ao que Maxwell morava. Eu via Cindy sempre quando queria, e os momentos que passava com minha filha eram os melhores da minha nova vida. Eu estava me acostumando a ficar sozinho e minha pequena princesa era, junto com Duo, meu único vinculo com minha sanidade mental.

Meus dias passavam incertos, sem que eu nem percebesse as mudanças que estavam acontecendo. Uma vez ou outra Heero e Trowa apareciam na casa de Duo e eu me juntava a eles naquelas pequenas 'reuniões'; outras vezes íamos até Quatre para que ele visse com seus próprios olhos que estávamos vivos; Sally vinha com Cindy pelo menos uma vez na semana e preparava algo para comermos; mas a maioria dos dias, e sem dúvidas os que eu mais gostava, eram os que passávamos apenas Duo e eu, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Maxwell às vezes tentava, como fazer comentários engraçados ou falar algo do passado, lembranças sem sentido, mas acabou se convencendo de que não seria assim tão fácil. Na verdade, suas tentativas de me tirar daquele estado patético e deprimente foi a única causa de eu não ter me afundado mais.

_x-x-x_

Eu gostava de pegar uma xícara de café e ficar em pé perto da janela, observando as pessoas passarem pra lá e pra cá, cheias de sacolas nas mãos, gastando dinheiro com coisas fúteis e desnecessárias. Sim, eu gostava daquilo. Talvez eu me sentisse uma pessoa melhor por saber que eu não seria capaz de um dia fazer aquelas cosias. E esse era o maior motivo de ter Maxwell me enchendo o saco sempre que entrava sem bater no meu apartamento e me via daquela maneira.

Sabe o que é pior? No dia em que eu contei isso para Duo, ele voltou para casa com as mãos cheias de sacolas pesadas com muitas coisas absurdamente desnecessárias. Havia comprado uma calça preta e um par de tênis que queria há semanas, uma jaqueta para Heero de aniversário, e duas blusas brancas para mim. Ele me disse que eu ficava bem de branco. Depois de me mostrar todas as coisas que estavam nas sacolas, ele me perguntou se eu o achava menos interessante apenas por ter me lembrado dos amigos e satisfeito algumas vontades pessoais. Não, eu não achava.

'_Ora Wufei. Deixe as pessoas fazerem o que quiserem da vida delas. Deixe-as serem felizes. Elas estão apenas fazendo o que todo mundo faz, vivendo. E se você ainda não percebeu, você deveria fazer a mesma coisa'. _Ele me disse, enquanto jantávamos, e me olhou com um sorrisinho típico de quem estava aprontando alguma. E em se tratando de Duo, achei melhor nem perguntar o que seria. A verdade era que Duo sempre estava aprontando alguma coisa.

No outro dia fui praticamente arrastado para um Shopping Center, com pouca paciência e uma lição: Em certas circunstâncias era melhor não dizer 'não' para Duo. Voltei para casa com muito mais do que era meu objetivo – um presente para Heero – e muito menos da tensão que geralmente me assaltava aos sábados.

À noite fomos à casa de Heero e Trowa, e depois de ter sido deixado de lado de uma conversa bastante longa ente eles e Duo, ainda tive que agüentar olhares de canto de olho que recebia ora de um ora de outro. Sally veio conversar comigo, sorrindo ao mencionar a _discrição _dos meus amigos, e dizendo com um sorriso enigmático o quanto eu havia mudado em poucos dias. Que eu estava começando a deixar transparecer tudo aquilo que eu realmente era, e que estava feliz por mim.

A verdade era que aquele contato frequente com o americano estava me mudando aos poucos, e aquelas mudanças pareciam agradar à Sally e meus amigos.

_x-x-x_

A cada dia eu me sentia mais afastado de Sally, de Cindy, e da minha antiga vida. E eu me perguntava se um dia teria aquilo que eu procurava, se um dia eu saberia o que eu procurava e o porquê das coisas serem tão complicadas.

Eu estava melhorando no aspecto psicológico e aceitando melhor que as coisas tinham um motivo e um tempo certo para acontecerem, mas eu achava que sinceramente não aconteceria para mim. E por algum motivo desconhecido, ser deixado de lado dos planos superiores não era muito agradável.

Eu via Duo saindo nos fins de semana, se divertindo daquela maneira irresponsável como ele costumava agir, conhecendo pessoas mais parecidas com ele do que ele sabia ou poderia imaginar e me perguntava por que eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo ou por que achava tão erradas aquelas atitudes. Não estava em meus direitos julga-lo por seu jeito despretensioso e eu não conseguia entender porque, a cada vez que ele voltava com um olhar vazio para casa, minha vontade de prendê-lo ali sobrepujava todos os outros pensamentos.

Eu estava me tornando patético.

Essa era outra das frases prediletas de Duo quando ele vinha com seus sermões infinitos sobre sociabilidade e sobre 'pessoas normais', dizendo durante horas que eu deveria aproveitar um pouco a vida e a paz que eu tão acirradamente lutei para conquistar.

'_Sabe de uma coisa? Você está ficando patético acabando dessa maneira com sua vida. Será que você poderia ao menos agir como uma pessoa normal e sair de vez em quando desse seu antro? Você não vai morrer se sair algumas vezes, conhecer algumas pessoas e se divertir um pouco'._

A veracidade das palavras de Duo apenas servia para eu me encolher cada vez mais em meu canto e me isolar mais um pouco, apesar da enorme vontade de fazer as coisas exatamente como ele fazia, de agir como ele e ter a coragem que ele tinha para buscar aquilo que ele mais queria.

Eu estava começando a sentir inveja do que Duo havia se tornado, da personalidade que ele tinha e da vida que ele havia construído para ele. E era um sentimento do qual ninguém poderia ou deveria se orgulhar. E pior, eu estava começando a sentir por ele aquilo que eu sabia que deveria ter sentido por Sally, mas nunca fui capaz.

_x-x-x_

Eu não poderia contar quantos copos daquele líquido forte havia descido, puro e ardente, pela minha garganta aquela noite, antes de eu decidir – muito inconscientemente – que já era o suficiente e sair pela noite, sozinho e sem a menor noção dos próximos passos. Mas as coisas parecem sempre dar certo quando estamos alcoolizados, e então eu me deparei na porta de um clube noturno famoso na cidade. Minha identificação dos Preventers sendo o suficiente para me colocar pra dentro sem nenhuma pergunta – ou nenhum dólar a menos em minha carteira.

A música era alta, as pessoas estavam todas ainda pior que eu e o espaço era apertado, tudo aquilo que sempre havia me irritado, daquela vez me sendo extremamente oportuno, mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse os motivos. Dançar me pareceu natural ali, e eu fui me esbarrando em varias pessoas até o centro da pista, onde o cheiro de álcool era ainda mais forte e a música ainda mais alta. Eu sentia as batidas dentro de mim, pulsando junto com meu corpo, enquanto eu sentia alguns olhares sobre mim de pessoas que eu nunca havia visto na vida. E aquilo não me incomodou.

Algumas horas de álcool e dança mais tarde, eu senti a necessidade de ir ao banheiro e, enquanto retornava atrás de mais uma bebida, uma mão se agarrou em meu braço e imediatamente uma boca já estava sobre a minha, mãos passeando por todo meu corpo em uma velocidade que eu não sabia ser possível.

Tão repentinamente quanto veio, a pessoa foi embora e eu segui meu caminho, satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Aquela parecia uma situação normal de lugares como aqueles e eu já aceitava exatamente o que havia me levado aquele lugar especificamente, mas ainda era pouco perto do que eu estava procurando, do que eu desejava tão intensamente sentir.

As horas foram passando e as pessoas não pareciam cansadas, a pista de dança parecia ainda mais cheia de que quando o DJ havia tocado a primeira música. Mas apesar de todo o álcool ingerido naquela noite, eu já não aguentava mais ficar de pé, procurando alguma coisa que eu ainda não fazia ideia do que era. Andei até um dos bancos que ficavam posicionados próximo ao bar em um dos cantos do clube e me sentei, pedindo uma bebida um pouco mais leve para poder observar as pessoas um pouco mais de longe.

'_Pode trazer duas'. _Eu escutei uma voz ao meu lado e me virei, vendo um homem de aparência um pouco mais velha que a minha e um sorriso bonito em minha direção, estendendo uma nota ao barman e dizendo _'Por minha conta'_.

E eu sorri de volta. O homem ao meu lado não tinha uma beleza que se destacava dos outros, mas aquele sorriso sobrepujava qualquer aspecto de sua aparência. Os olhos pretos tinham um brilho que me traziam boas lembranças e eu não conseguia olhar para outra direção e antes da bebida chegar sua boca já estava sobre a minha e minhas mãos passeavam, famintas, por suas costas.

O barman pigarreou, nos chamando atenção para nosso drink, e nos afastamos. Bebemos em silencio por alguns minutos e então ele se aproximou novamente, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

'_Quer ir a um lugar mais reservado?'_. E eu parecia ter perdido a capacidade de considerar as consequências, porque, sem nem pensar, me vi assentindo com a cabeça e o seguindo para fora do clube.

Andamos algumas quadras e entramos em um pequeno prédio, parando na porta de um apartamento de descobri ser do moreno de sorriso bonito, que eu ainda não sabia o nome. Ele me convidou para entrar e foi logo me beijando contra a porta, um beijo um pouco menos urgente, uma vez que o álcool em nosso sangue ia, aos poucos, perdendo o efeito. E então eu me vi na cama daquele estranho, o vendo arfar sob meu corpo, e gostando de cada som que saía de sua boca como não achei que fosse possível.

E depois de quase onze meses de abstinência sexual – tempo que meu casamento havia acabado – eu parecia ter descoberto uma peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça da minha vida.

_x-x-x_

'_Um recado na geladeira, um telefonema, uma porra de uma mensagem, Wufei, poderia ter me poupado uma merda de uma dor de cabeça'. _Eu senti todo o torpor daquela noite desaparecer em segundos quando a voz fria de Duo, sentado no sofá da minha sala, invadiu meus ouvidos. _'São seis horas da manhã, você vai me dizer onde você esteve esse tempo todo?'_

'_Acho que resolvi seguir seus conselhos e viver um pouco'_, vi a confusão em seus olhos e, quando ele abriu a boca para mais uma enxurrada de perguntas, continuei _'Achei que você fosse ficar feliz com a notícia. O que foi? Mudou de ideia?'_ Não sabia o motivo, mas de repente eu quis jogar na cara de Duo que eu também era capaz de todas aquelas futilidades que tanto o acusara no passado.

'_Wufei, eu nunca...' _ele começou, mas eu ainda não tinha acabado.

'_Eu fui naquele clube que você falou uma vez,lembra? Aquele onde você conheceu o Mark?'_. Observei seus olhos se arregalarem e, pela primeira vez, eu pude ver um Duo sem fala. E aquele fato me fez sorrir ainda mais.

'_Fei, quando eu disse...'_ Ele tentou de novo, mas uma vez que eu havia começado, eu falaria tudo que queria falar desde que a primeira gota de álcool invadiu meu sangue.

'_Eu dancei com estranhos, conversei com estranhos e até beijei pessoas que nunca tinha visto antes. Paguei bebidas para duas mulheres lindas que dançaram comigo e depois um homem me pagou uma bebida, me beijou e me levou para o apartamento dele'._ Eu vi com satisfação a expressão de Duo se fechar e ele se arrepender de cada vez que me chamou de covarde por desperdiçar minha vida. _'E sabe o que mais? O sexo foi mesmo tão bom quanto você sempre falou'._ Quando terminei, percebi que havia gritado essa última parte, e que meu amigo me olhava como se estivesse prestes a sair correndo dali.

Sentei no sofá de frente para Duo e respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando retomar o controle que tinha se esvaído repentinamente. Não sabia o motivo de ter jogado tudo aquilo na cara de Duo, mas quando o olhei e vi o ciúme claro em seu rosto, eu percebi que tinha valido a pena.

'_Eu nunca disse que você deveria fazer isso, Wufei. Eu só queria que você se abrisse mais, saísse com seus amigos e parasse de ver todo mundo como inferior a você. Você sabe que eu nunca pensei menos de você porque você não gosta de dançar, beber e transar com estranhos'. _

Duo estava desolado, e a cena na minha frente me fazia querer abraça-lo e retirar tudo que havia dito.

'_Eu sei'. _E disse, olhando nos olhos de Duo e me levantando, sentando ao lado dele no sofá. _'Mas no fundo eu acho que eu precisava disso, sabe? Eu precisava estar sozinho no meio de um monte de gente, e eu precisava saber como é estar com alguém que eu não gostasse, não respeitasse, sabe? Alguém por quem eu não sentisse nada'. _

'_Eu poderia ter te mostrado isso'. _Ele disse, ainda um pouco magoado. E então se sobressaltou quando sentiu meu toque em seu rosto, minha mão passeando até repousar e seu ombro.

'_Não, você não poderia'._ Eu disse, simplesmente, e ele entendeu cada palavra, seus olhos brilhando e seu rosto se aproximando do meu. Eu apertei mais minha mão em seu ombro e o puxei para um beijo.

O beijo não durou tanto quanto eu gostaria e logo eu senti Duo se afastando com um sorriso e dizendo, já sem nenhum traço de aborrecimento _'Eu acho que você deve ter misturado todas as bebidas que tinha lá, Fei'. _Eu tentei um sorriso malicioso e ele me beijou de novo, outro beijo rápido. _'Vamos, você está precisando de um banho e de cama. E não me culpe pela ressaca que você vai sentir quando acordar' _Ele disse, doce, me levando até meu quarto e me deixando na porta. _'Quando você estiver melhor e não tiver cheirando a perfume de outro homem, eu vou estar te esperando no meu apartamento'. _

Então ele saiu. E eu fiquei parado por algum tempo, sorrindo feito um idiota. Sorrindo, depois de tanto tempo, livre dos meus medos bobos. Feliz como não me sentia desde o nascimento de Cindy. E, talvez, eu pensava, essa felicidade não seria passageira. Talvez Duo fosse a pessoa certa de quem Sally havia falado, ou talvez não. O tempo me responderia todas essas perguntas, mas o que eu sentia naquele momento não poderia esperar pelas respostas.

* * *

Obrigada a quem ainda continua comigo, em especial à Lorena que me deu um puxão de orelha semana passada.

Beijos a todos.


End file.
